The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory card adapter.
Various types of memory devices (e.g., a nonvolatile memory device) used as auxiliary storage devices of portable devices (e.g., a cellular phone, a digital camera, tablet personal computer, etc.) may be fabricated together with technical development of storage medium. For example, the memory devices may include a compact flash, a multimedia card (MMC), a smart media card (SMC), a secure digital (SD) card, and on other like memory devices.
Standards of the memory card may be various. Additionally, memory cards may have different shapes and sizes according to a type of each of the memory cards. For this reason, adapters may be required to receive memory cards having various shapes and sizes.